What You See is What you Believe, Right? finale
by unprofssina
Summary: Hey, im back everyone! anyways, im under a diff. pen name now but im still the same person. this is the final installment of the ongoing story i had. rite in time for v day! sj yyy ybr bakura and ryou r watching the other two couples get together after ma


Secrets Revealed - Was It Really a Secret To Begin With?  
proudly presented by: Andrea - unprofssina

thank you everyone for reading and hopefully giving me this one last chance to end this story so that all readers and fans will be satisfied and i will be satisfied because people like this! haha so anyway...

previous - "C'mon Yami, put this on!" yelled Ryou, getting very impatient. Bakura was sitting on Yami's bed with a satisfied smirk on his face. The pharaoh looked freaky. It wasn't that his clothes were bad, but what Ryou's was doing to his face that made Bakura crack up. Yami was wearing the usual, black sleeveless, leather pants, cuffs, belts, buckles.

Ryou was trying to make his wear eye liner, oil to make his skin glimmer, and eye shadow. Eye liner he can live with, but shadow and oil? HELL NO!

But before Ryou even made the request, Bakura pinned Yami down and Ryou put on the accessories. Lucky him right? Not really...

Bakura was wearing his Battle City clothes, exclude the pants. He was going leather this time. He had his striped blue and white shirt with an unbottoned green shirt over it. His hair was spike more than usual and had black streaks. And eye liner.

Ryou's hair was also spiked more than usual. He also put glitter in it too. He had a dress shirt on but untucked and the first 3buttons unbuttoned and black denim jeans. The sleeves to his shirt was rolled up to the elbow sloppily, giving him a slightly mysterious look. He had a slight bit of eye liner and eye shadow.

They were ready to go. They walked down the sidewalk towards school. Slowly and with style.

"Kaiba! I don't think i can do this..." Yugi whispered nervously while tugging on Seto's sleeve. The taller man smiled reassuringly and crouched lower to meet yugi's eyes. He gripped his shoulders and said,"Don't worry, I know you can do this. Remember, we're in this together and no matter what happens, we reached out goal to tell the person we love how we feel hoping for the best"  
Yugi stared into intense but equally shaky blue eyes and tried to nod confidently.

Right now, they were in the hallway of the lockers where they slipped the letters into. Yugi taped a piece of golden paper with elegant black writing on it on Yami's locker and breathed a long sigh, trying to relieve some tension. Kaiba patted his shoulder and they walked off to where they would meet their special one.

Kaiba set off to the gym, leaving Yugi to slowly walk in the full moonlight and twinkling starlight to the playground. He sighed and climbed to sit on the railings of a bridge. (think playground with a plastic bridge with metal railings) He gripped the railings with his hands and hooked his feet on the bars. He looked upwards towards the sky, hoping for the best.

The midnight blue sky which was illuminated by silver seemed to wrap over his heart, trying to calm him as the celestial bodies smiled down on him, watching him.   
To Jou -

"Urgh, my freaking hair!" the blonde screamed into the mirror as he tried desperately to fix his hair, only to continue making it worse. Eventually he gave up and sighed, surveying himself. He had dressed himself in soem casual nice clothes. He was wearing simple khaki slacks with a light green (not mint) button up shirt with casually rolled up sleeves. He pulled on a vintage brown belt.

He looked himself in the mirror once more and breathed slowly.  
Jou grabbed his keys and wallet and sprinted out the door before he could change his mind. He ran down a few blocks and then slowed to a stop so that he might look presentable at the dance. When he neared the school, his pace and heartbeat quickened. Almost in rhythm, his heart pouded and his legs strode. He practically through open the doors of the gym in anxiousness. He paid his admission and checked his watch. 7:58. Two more minutes.

Jou quickly glanced over to the refreshments table. There he is.

"YAMI! C'MON! HURRY UP, WE DON'T WANT TO KEEP HIM WAITING, DO WE?" Ryou yelled. Yes, it was strange that Ryou was so out of character but he was very giddy about Yami finally meeting this 'secret admirer.' Ryou was pretty sure it was Yugi after he had talked it over with Bakura.

Yami glared at him and Bakura glared at the pharoah. The king was dragged to school practically by the overly excited Ryou and the fact that he still wasn't comfortable in his clothes and 'makeup.' "Do you know where to meet your secret admirer?" Ryou asked excitedly.  
Yami thought for a second and shook his head. "Actually, he never said"  
"Maybe he left something at your locker," Bakura suggested. Tehy all nodded and walked towards the school building. "Well, good luck pharoah," Bakura wished as he smirked.  
"But 'Kura, aren't we going to..." Ryou was cut off.  
"C'mon Ryou, let's dance!" Bakura insisted as he dragged his aibou towards the gym.

Yami walked down the hall by himself, letting the echoeing footsteps be the only sound heard. He was sure that his heart would make an even louder echo because of the intense pounding. It felt as if his rib cage was about to shatter. He read the beautifully written note on his locker. Every word was neatly and beautifully calligraphed. "Meet me under the stars. Meet me where every child use to play."

Yami sighed heavily, trying to calm his nerves. He carefully removed the note and held it carefully in his hand, ready to meet the mysterious writer.

He stepped oustide and a cool breeze met him, as if telling him that he has come to the right place and something or someone was waiting for him. He glanced down at the note in his hand again and continued walking. Yami's breath caught in his throat when he saw the all too familar figure. Spiky hair, small figure sitting on the steel railing. Under the stars, under the sky, where everyone was once a child.

"'Kura, you promised we can go watch!" Ryou whined.  
The yami smirked. "Promises are meant to be kept of course"  
Ryou frowned. Bakura's smirk widened as he grabbed his hikari's hand and dragged him towards some bushes by the playground. They hid themselves behind him, trying to stay quiet. From their position, they could see perfectly that one of them was on the bridge and the other was standing in a distance, frozen in time.

Kaiba stood by the refreshment table, slowly sipping his cup of punch. He watched as many of the couples danced and flirted with one another. He smiled unnoticeably, seeing how many of them were happy with who they were with and were completely comfortable with their partner. He was saddened, having a feeling of knowing that is something he probably won't have.

He turned his gaze to the gym entrance just in time to see his puppy practically rushing past the doors in haste and nervousness. His golden hair was in disarray and his clothes were slightly messed. Kaiba noticed he looked good overall. He had the messy look going for him and yet the slightly clean look. The blonde checked his watch and glanced over at him. Kaiba quickly turned his eyes, not making contact. Can it really be him? Kaiba thought.

He, too, checked his watch. 7:59, almost eight. His eyes landed on the make inu again, following his body as he moved through the different crowds. He was coming his way.

Jou came to a stop when he came face to face with Kaiba. Electrifying blue met warm amber brown. "Kaiba," Jou acknowledged, almost breathlessly.  
Kaiba composed himself. "Jounochi"  
Jou shakily pulled on a smile. "Hey"  
"Um, you enjoying the dance?" Jou fruitlessly tried to start a conversation with the stoic multi-millionaire as he advanced closer. "I just got here," Kaiba replied bluntly.  
Jou reached for a drink but accidentally brushed his hand over Kaiba's which was on the edge of the table. "Oh, s-sorry." Kaiba nodded stiffly.  
They stood in silence, both of them leaning on the refreshment table and watching the dance. Colorful lights flahsed everywhere inside the extremely decorated gym and loud music blared in everyone's ears from the huge speakers that were situated in every corner of the room. Kaiba stood stiffly while Jou shook all over; nobody could notice either of their actions or body posture. "Look, Jou..." Kaiba broke the ice first. He reached into his duster pocket and took out a neatly folded envelope. "Did you send this"

Yami... Yugi thought dejectly. Maybe he won't come... He probably decided its another stalker and its not worth coming... He jumped off the railing, making a light thump on the wood chips. He heard a faint rustle caused by movement near by and he quickly swung aroudn to face that direction. His darker half's figure was standing near the building with his hand sligtly reached out and with his legs in a tense position - as if going to say 'wait.'

"Yugi..." the yami managed to gasp out. Yugi still stared, not really believing that Yami had shown up just to meet him and talk with him. "Y-yami, I-I can explain!" Yugi spoke frantically and shakily through the quiet night.  
Yami stood, trying to stay calm but wasn't. He was conflicted inside. Was he to embrace his love and admit everythign? What if it wasn't Yugi that sent him all the notes but he just happened to be there? What if.  
"Y-yami, please, SAY SOMETHING!" Yugi's pained voice banished all of the yami's confusing thoughts out of his mind when the smaller man shook the taller by the arms. "I... Y-yugi, I- don't know what to say..." Yami choked out while lifting his hand slightly with the gold peice of paper between his fingers. Yugi's normally innocent eyes were not blurring with tears - of sadness and hopelessness. "Y-yami, I-i"  
"Yugi... do you... I mean, did you send me all the love letters"  
Yugi could only nod now. He could not force his voice to work properly. He let the tears fall. He did not picture it to be this way. He did not see Yami act this way. He still did not now how Yami felt. He was just cold.

"Pst, Kura, I can't see. Can we get closer?" Ryou pleaded.  
The darker on chuckled. "Tsk tsk, now now aibou. We don't want to spoil their moment"  
"Moment my ass! For god's sake, i can see Yugi crying from here"  
"What else can you see?" Bakura asked with a smirk.  
Ryou growled uncharacteristically. "Nothing! That's why I want to get closer"  
"Will these help?" Bakura asked while handing over some mini binoculars.  
"Why didn't you say something"  
"'Cause you look sexy when you're angry."

There was silence at the table. Neither of them spoke while Kaiba still held an envelope in his hand. Jou did not meet the blazing blue eyes. He could not. His mind raced with thoughts of what if's and what would's.

Once Kaiba had broken the ice, he had lost his control and temper. "Jou, I'm talking to you. Did you or did you not send this!" He waved the envelope in front of the blonde puppy's face as if he was blind and dumb. (A/N: BLONDE! no offense to blondes)  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME!" the CEO roared but still could not be heard by many over the loud music. Jou lost it.

With a quick swipe, he slapped Kaiba's letter, hand, and arm away from his face. With his brows furrowed and self control lost, he yelled, "YES, I DID! WHAT? ARE YOU DISGUSTED NOW? YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE NEAR ME ANYMORE, IS THAT RIGHT?" At first Kaiba's face shown with anger but softened after the puppy's outburst.  
It seemed as if Jou's adrenaline quickly ran out as he quieted himself. They stood in silence again.  
"Why would I be disgusted, Jounochi?" Kaiba avoided the golden eyes.  
Jou's face shown with shock. "W-what? I t-thought, I thought for sure you would hate me"  
Kaiba let out a sigh and slipped the note into his pocket and inconspicuously shifted his hand to be on top of Jou's on the refreshment table. "I could never hate you when all I want is to be near you."

Yugi stepped away from Yami, deciding to offer an explanation.  
"Yami, I have been sending you all the notes." Unconsciously, Yami took another careful look at the most recent one. "I've been planning this whole thing with Kaiba. He is in the gym right now talking to whom he loves. Yami, I felt it is time you knew how I really felt." The tears flowed.  
"I just can't hide it anymore! Everyday I see you and everyday you are so close and yet so far away. I wish I could just be with you and love you. I knew deep inside that would never be but I have pushed myself to believe it. How could you do this!" Yugi screamed in anguish that was not directed at Yami but at the situation itself. He collapsed onto his knees and cried, clutching at his chest, hoping the pain would subside. It was cold... The wind was laughing.

(i wouldn't be soooo cruel to stop the chapt here and let yall wait a few more years to have the next installment. BUT - review, since ive been working on this for 3 freaking long days so i can load it the second ff allows me)

"W-what did you say"  
Kaiba sighed. "Jounochi, you know what I said"  
"Y-you meant that? I-i-i can't believe this! All you ever do is torment me"  
A pained look showed on Kaiba's face and Jou immediately stopped his accusations. "You care about me"  
The brunette only nodded. The simple response lit the smile on the blondes face as he turned his hand that was under Kaiba's. They held the other firmly.

Kaiba took a step closer so that he was nearly on top of Jou. They gazed into each others' eyes - blue and gold. The CEO's free hand brushed the mess of blonde hair over and sent trails of shivers from his cheek to his neck and chin. Time froze and it seemed that the only people in the entire world were only them, no one else. They leaned in and their lips brushed against the others in a soft kiss only known to dreams.

Kaiba could only smirk after leaving his puppy breathless. "Maybe I have this dance?" he asked, already knowing the answer but feeling the need to taunt. Jou smiled at the little game that Kaiba had set up and nodded. They blended onto the dance floor, both knowing who they were going to dance the last dance with.

Warmth enveloped the small body in the ground. Yami crouched by the trembling body of his light and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi cried into his chest, knowing how everything was fruitless. Yami rubbed his back gently and comfortingly. "How can you even think I would never love you? How could you... You never gave me a chance to tell you. No, I never took the chance to tell you. How can I lead you to think such things? It's not true. I love you, with everything I have. I'd give you anything and I'd do anything for you. I'll die for you"  
At that, Yugi gripped Yami tightly. "Don't"  
"Shh... It's ok, Yugi. I'm here. I won't leave you"  
"I love you, Yami. I'm sorry about all this"  
"It's ok. This is nothing, Yugi. All that matters is you and that you're happy"  
Yugi lifted his hand to face Yami eye to eye. Crimson and amethyst glowed in silver. "I'm happy with you"  
Yami smiled softly and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Then everything is perfect"  
Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck while Yami's arms encircled Yugi's waist. They just sat there holding each other and bathing in the new happiness they have foudn in each other.

"Yugi, that dance is about to end. How about we catch the last dance?"

The Way by Clay Aiken had just started and everyone was down on the dance floor. It seemed that everyone had found somebody.

There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around.  
And I want you to be mine and if you need a reason why,

It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.

There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change But what I'm feeling stays the same.

I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way.

There's something 'bout the way you look tonight.  
There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way.

Through the doors walked Yami and Yugi, hand in hand. Yami led the smaller onto the dance floor and they slowly rocked back and forth to the beat of the music. Each gazed into each others' eyes and knowing that everything is perfect, just like what Yami had said.  
In a distance was a golden blonde with a tall brunette. The ever-present smirk that was usually on the CEO wasn't there but replaced with a loving smile that was reserved only for his boyfriend, Katsuya. Jou was grinning goofily, never feeling more happy in his life and knowing that today, he was starting anew.

Who was missing?  
Oh yes, Anzu is puking in the bathroom due to drug usage. No more cheerleading then, huh? But who else is missing? Yes certain albinos...

"We did a good thing, Bakura," Ryou sniffed out while resting his head on his yami's chest. They were sitting on the ledge of the roof of the school, watchign over the city and the dying lights. Bakura played with Ryou's angel white hair. "Yes, we did. I knew everything was going to work out. Stupid pharoah. Maybe he learned to listen to me for once"  
Ryou chuckled. "Yes, always listen to the almight tomb robber"  
"That's right"  
Laughter. "I don't think so"  
"Oh, you WILL listen to your MASTER!" Bakura laughed evilly and started tickling Ryou and fell back onto the main part of the roof. 

WELL THAT'S THE END MY PEOPLES! LOL i hope ya'll liked that. that took me... yup 3 days well actually.. 1 but i can't wait till i post so let's say 3 days to make me look like i put a LOT MORE EFFORT! you should be thankful.. me fingers hurt like ()&)

thank you everyone for continuing to read and please spred the news that i have finally updated to those who use to read and love this story. plz review!

-Andrea log out: 10:44 AM: Feb. 12, 2004 


End file.
